Truce
by Optronix Prime
Summary: When Sunstreaker and Krystal's pranking go too far, Optimus forces them to sign a truce, but just how far will Krystal take this "truce?" Cover art by The-Starhorse


A ringing sound numbed Sunstreaker's thoughts. His entire body ached as if he'd been beaten to death, revived, and the beaten to death again.

'Frag...' he managed to think. 'Was I drinking last night?'

He shook his head to dull the horrible dizziness. His optics opened. Everything was blurry and slightly out of place. The sky was bright and blue... where the ground should be. He went to rub his optics only to find that he couldn't. A small twinge of panic zinged through him. His arms were strapped down. He looked up to see that he was tied up, up-side-down, dangling over the edge of a cliff. Standing on the ledge above him was a smiley Krystal in her bi-pedal mode.

"'Bout time you woke up."

Immediately he began to struggle in panic, cursing in cybertronian as loud as he possibly could. He forced the rope to stretch beyond its limits with his arms. He could feel it tearing around him. After a few moments of struggling, he stopped. If he did break the ropes he would fall, and probably go splat somewhere far below. And on top of that, it only accomplished making him look like a 'special-in-the-head' caterpillar.

"Frag. Frag. FRAG! FRAAAAAAAG! AHHHHH! Put me down!" He panicked.

"Really? 'Cause it's a long way down." She smiled while glancing over the edge.

"What do you want from me?! SIDES! SIIIIIIDES! HELP! She's gonna kill me!" He continued to panic uselessly.

"You look like a spaz-"

"TELL ME!" he screamed, nearly cutting Krystal off.

"Alright! Calm down! I'm not gonna kill you."

"Then why'd you tie me up and hang me over a cliff side?!"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What, you couldn't just walk up to me?!"

"No." She said simply, as if it was obvious, then paused.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you. That rope will only hold you for so long." The 'Con in her was starting to show through. A small whimper came from Sunstreaker's throat.

"Le-let's get this over with, shall we?" The nervousness in his voice sent a stream of satisfaction down her spine.

"I want a truce." she answered finally.

"A truce?! This is what you call a truce?!" He yelled. He looked utterly stunned.

"Optimus told me to make a truce with you. I thought about just talking to you, but this is way more fun." She smiled with a hint of evil in her optics.

"You evil little fraggin'-"

"Don't make me drop you."

"Okay! Alright! Fine!" he said quickly.

"Truce?" She asked, looking into his up-side-down optics. He paused to glare at the tiny femme.

"And what if I say no?"

"I think you know," she smiled. "I'm not sure the matrix works on aftholes..."

There was a pause. Sunstreaker was trying his best not to retort. He didn't feel like visiting Primus today. If he got out of this, he could tell Optimus and hopefully get her kicked out for good.

"Fine..." He said finally

"Fine what?" Krystal asked, just to be a pain.

"I FRAGGIN' TRUCE! Now get me up!"

"No need." She just giggled as she cut the rope.

"Wha- AHH!" THUD! He only fell about two feet until his frame hit the ground. He rose to his feet mostly undamaged. Krystal dropped to her knees with laughter.

"I really hate you," Sunny grumbled while pulling the ropes off.

"You're so dumb!" She managed to say between laughing hysterically.

"You get it on tape, 'Tronix?" She yelled, looking off into the distance.

"Yep!" A cheerful female voice replied. Sunstreaker looked to see Optronix step out of the trees with a massive grin on her face.

"Whoo! Blackmail!" she cheered.

"I'm gonna kill you! Both of you!" He roared.

"Nope. You truced," said 'Tronix.

"And if you break it," Krystal continued.

"We're going on a road trip to the Grand Canyon!" Optronix finished the threat with a devious smile.

As soon as he got all of the ropes loose, he transformed into his golden Lamborghini and sped off. The two femmes listened to his engine roar for a while, waiting. In the distance, they eventually heard him scream,

"Where the hell am I?!"

At that, the two exchanged victory smiles, and started in the opposite direction of Sunstreaker. The right way.


End file.
